Trust and BetrayalRedone!
by NightShadeCrimzon
Summary: For a long time, Blaze has been haunted by her experiences in the Krimzon Guard. Her run in with the Dark Warrior experiment, Jak, didn't end too well and now she comes face to face with him again. Note: Story is in process of major overhaul.
1. The Cold Face of BetrayalRedone

**_Trust and Betrayal, Chapter One_**

_The Cold Face of Betrayal_

I don't remember how long I've been in the Krimzon Guard anymore. Everyday seems to be a constant blur of the same old thing--the same pain and sorrow. I'm not the most sensitive person around, and I'm okay with that. I'm not okay with how everything is happening.

Everything was okay until this boy came along. I was happily engaged to a wonderful man named Jereth. I met him in the Guard on my very first day. He was the only one who really accepted me into the torture that was the KG. Jereth introduced me to his friends, Raith, Torn and a few others whom I never got along with.

Back then, the Baron was always right and Erol was just a punk. Torn was an amazing second in command and a loyal friend. Just like Jereth--only Jereth was nowhere near Torn's status. I didn't care. I loved him anyway.

But that was a long time ago. Jereth died two years ago--right when that boy came to us. The Baron had sent me and Jereth on some suicide mission with two dozen other Guards. That day is a blur now, but I can remember a massacre and the most devastating explosion I've ever witnessed. Jereth along with all of the others died that day, their remains buried under piles of debris. I made it out with little injuries. Jereth had shoved me to the side at the last second before he was torn apart by these beasts and the explosion happened.

If I'm not plagued livid dreams of that day, I dream of the boy. I close my eyes and try to block out his screams, but no matter how hard I try and run from them, they're always at my back, nibbling at the remains of my sanity.

I know this shouldn't bother me, I'm a Krimzon Guard. This is what we do. The Baron wanted test subjects for his Dark Warrior Program, and we oblige.

But the boy....

There comes a time when a person has enough of waiting for a miracle to happen and they just _do_. That was tonight. I've had enough of listening to him crying and screaming. I've prayed that he would just die already--not because I would enjoy it--but because he's suffered enough. That's quite the contradiction with me, I love chaos and pain. That's why I had joined the Krimzon Guard. Wrong reasons entirely, but they suited my purpose.

My father was a drunkard and seemed to have it out for me. I was his favorite target when he used to come back from the bar. I knew better than to fight back because I might not see the following day. When I just took the abuse without a word, without a single tear, he turned his anger towards my mother. He had been in the Guard and was forced into a leave of absence because of his drinking.

My mother used to be a Wastelander, but not the ones most people knew. She was an apothecary and musician. She was beautiful and if I close my eyes I can still see her face--gray eyes looking so enigmatic, her smile a smile that could tame any beast. Any beast but my father.

He killed her when I was sixteen. He didn't have the courtesy to do it when I wasn't around, no. He killed her right before me, while I stood stunned and frozen. She was butchered, pleading for my help.

I didn't know how to react--I took his old rifle and I shot him. Not just once, but many times, afraid that he would stand back up and tear me to pieces. He didn't. I fled.

The next day, I joined the KG and became a monster. I don't even know me anymore. There was so much hate and rage--I didn't care if I hurt innocent people, I was allowed to. When my shift was over, I spent my time creating weapons. Jereth was my only real friend, and the longer I knew Jereth, the more I knew Torn. He became another true friend.

I got out of bed and glanced to my roommate. Some woman I hardly knew and didn't care to know. She had a fierce personality--mostly because she had also been one of the Baron's successful Eco experiment. Her name was Mala, or something. She could successfully channel Yellow Eco through her body without the use of a tank full of the stuff on her back.

At that time of night, no one was around and I didn't have to worry about being questioned. I made my way to where the kid was kept and frowned as my ears caught the faint sound of sobbing.

When I got nearer, his head whipped up, not expecting to see me standing there. His blue eyes narrowed sharply in sudden anger.

"You..." he sneered, his voice bitter and on the verge of deathly cold. I could feel the hate radiating off of him.

I put a finger to my lips to hush him. "I'm not here to hurt you." It was the truth, but he wasn't convinced. He only glared the more.

Frankly, I couldn't blame him. I had hurt him in the past. Well, not me per say, but the Guard in general.

I spotted a still full pitcher of water left untouched on a table and poured him a glass before carrying it over to him. I gingerly reached forward, half expecting him to bite my hand as it neared his head--he didn't-- and I lifted his head gently, putting the glass to his lips.

He drank deeply--more like drained the glass within seconds. I poured another and soon found that one empty too. I decided against pouring another glass and carefully held the pitcher to his mouth and he drained it within a minute.

Once empty, I replaced it back on the table and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of my wrinkled uniform. It was night and I didn't have time to fiddle around with finding a clean one.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. A mixture of emotions played across his face and I knew he didn't know what to think. A KG being kind? Unheard of!

"Because I'm sick and tired of this place and I know you are too," I replied and began to untie the straps that held his ankles in place.

My attempt to free him was interrupted as one of the doors slammed shut behind me. I jumped and whirled around. Just my luck, another Guard.

"Halt! What are you doing with the prisoner?" he asked, aiming his gun at my chest.

I raised my arms in surrender and squared my shoulders. "If the Baron finds out you are holding his best weapons specialist at gunpoint, he would be very displeased."

He hesitated slightly and lowered the gun. "What are you doing with the prisoner?" he demanded again.

A slow smirk crossed my lips.

"Cleaning up what you and the others failed to do," I replied, shaking my head. "The Baron would be most displeased with you. Look at this mess!"

Naturally, there was no mess besides the empty glasses and pitcher.

"Have you no idea what this runt could do should he manage to get a hold of that glass? He could kill Erol or the Baron himself! And it would be all your fault."

The Guard backed down. "Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am! Right away!" he exclaimed and hurried forward, taking the tray with the glasses and rushed out.

Once I was sure he was gone, I turned back to the kid. "I've overstayed my welcome, tonight, kid. Sorry, but your escape will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Jak."

I looked to him quizzically.

"My name...it's Jak."

I smiled. "Tomorrow, Jak. Tomorrow I'll set you free."

"What's yours?"

I hated the glitter of hope in his eyes. I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. I knew it wouldn't be. No one knew what Dark Eco would do to a person. If he made it out alive, what would happen to him? Surely he'd die because of the Eco.

"You can call me your Fairy Godmother," I teased and turned to walk away.

"No...really. I would like to know."

"My name is Blaze." I looked to him over my shoulder and smiled. "Tomorrow, Jak."

By the time I reached my room, it was late, very late--and I had a visitor. Baron Praxis, the man who started the Eco Warrior Program, stood by my bunk. He held a framed photograph of my mother and set it down as I entered.

"Sir!" I said, snapping my heels together and saluting.

He waved a hand and I "at-eased"...if that's even the right term.

"You have been slowing down, Blaze. Where is the fire that you used to have? The passion? The lust for the hunt and kill?"

I gaped like a fish.

"Sir...?"

The Baron stepped closer to me, a grin to his face. "You have been an excellent Guard and I believe you deserve a treat. Since there is really no action to satisfy your...need, I would like to give you the honors."

"The honors of what, sir?" I asked, truly baffled. Was I really slowing down? Damnit, that Guard snitched on me. It's a trap.

"The honors of pumping that kid full of Dark Eco! It should fill that empty void, shouldn't it?"

The void...I had forgotten about the emptiness I felt. After Jereth died, I became closer to Torn. I had always liked the man, but I seemed to have liked him more once our best friend was slaughtered. But after Torn left, I slowly felt the void grow again and the monster began to wake. It needed to be fed.

"Sir, it would be my honor."

Ouch...redundant....

The Baron's grin only broadened. "Excellent! Tomorrow morning, m'dear."

"I look forward to it," I replied, forcing myself to use the same disgusting I got when blood would be shed. "I will enjoy this privilege."

The following morning I dressed in my best uniform and followed my path from the previous night to where the kid Jak was held. The Baron waited for me, along with Erol. Torn would have been standing where Erol was, but as soon as he quit, that punk Erol took over. I never liked him.

We exchanged a few formal greetings before I pretended to be interested in how everything worked. That bastard Praxis showed me how to start up the machine and I nodded--a little too quickly.

"Well, if you're so _eager,_ do it already!" Erol hissed.

I knew that in the Baron choosing me to do the honors today severely wounded his pride. It had been his duty. Haha, fucker.

I cast Erol a dark look before standing before the controls. I could feel the icy glares from Jak. I had no choice. My eyes closed as I flipped the switch and the machine turned on.

I was transfixed by the structure that I found myself wandering closer--like a moth to a flame. I hardly heard his screams and cries, his curses and death wishes he shouted my way.

I had betrayed him. I told him I wouldn't hurt him, and now I did. The monster won.

His accusations finally drew me from my thoughts, his body thrashing wildly. The Baron and Erol looked pleased at his suffering and I tried to mirror their glee.

"How could you do this?!" Jak shouted between cries of agony. "How could you?!"

His thrashing only intensified and an ankle strap broke loose. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously and he kicked outward.

As his bare foot collided with my ankle, I remembered. I had untied one and loosened the other before I was interrupted. I hardly felt myself crumble to the ground, but I heard the chorus of bones snapping and shattering.

I gasped in pain, still unaware of what had truly taken place. Had I just fallen, or had his foot made contact with my right ankle? Could that really have broken the bones?

Obviously so considering Erol scooped me up, shouting for the Guards to restrain him. He had somehow switched off the machine before he left, hurrying me out of there.

It was an act. He couldn't have cared, but how would that look if the Baron knew otherwise? He would be dead and his career ended.

I don't remember what happened then. I blacked out from the pain. His voice still rung through my head. Cold, harsh betrayal.

------

I have made a miraculous return, no? Hello to all of my other readers to the original "Trust and Betrayal" story. I thank you for returning and I do apologize for such a horribly long wait. There have been a lot of things happening, but there is no need for excuses. I am deeply sorry and I hope you like this as much (and hopefully better) than that sorry excuse of a fanfiction. I've improved though!

Another warning though, this is going to be considerably darker, but I'll still throw in some humor. Characters and such are going to switch a bit, but it'll be generally the same. Thanks once again!


	2. Sweet Smell of Revenge

Trust and Betrayal

Inu65: hello. 

Jak: *whiney* whaaat?! *huff, huff**starts cracking up**

Torn: *death glare* what's so funny, gay boy?

Jak: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! *continues laughing insanely*

Torn: *left eye twitching uncontrollably* WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?!?!

Jak: *points to Torn's shirt* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

Torn: *looks at shirt* 0.O WHAT?!?! A PINK MY LITTLE PONY T-SHIRT?!?!?

Jak: *rolling on ground having a heart attack from laughter*

Baron Praxis: *pops up* MY LITTLE PONY?!?!? WHERE!?!?! *tackles Torn and tries taking the shirt from Torn* IT'S MIIIIIIINE!!! GIMME IT!!

Jak: X_X…….

Daxter: 0_o_O what the hell?!

Sig: that's not right! Cherries…..

Torn: I WILL KILL YOU JAK!! I SWER TO GOD I WILL!!

Erol: what the fu……BARON!!!

Praxis: what? *turns back to Torn* GIMME IT!! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!!

Erol: *eye twitches* errr…..

Ashelin: d-d-d-dad?!

Jak: X_X *twitch, twitch*

Inu65: eerrr…..well, lets thank those of you who have reviewed.

Catisy15: thanks for your review! I'm glad that you're liking it! And I hope you continue to like it! But may I warn you, it's going to get crazy. Me, being a hyper person, there's bound to be a lot of humor, but it's still going to have some depressing parts.

Inu65: well, that's basically it. Might as well get going on the second chapter! B-B-Baron…..don't look at me like that…..RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! *being chased by Praxis for putting the _pink_ My Little Pony T-shirt on Torn when he was 'dead'*

(I forgot to put this in here, this is a first all Jak characters except of OC peoples so if it sucks, you know why.)

Trust and Betrayal Chapter 2, The Sweet Scent of Revenge

Rayme and Blaze walked back to the hotel and walked into the bar. Blaze ordered the drinks and sat down on the couch, next to Rayme. "I wonder why that one boy gave you the death glare." Rayme said with a heavy sigh. "Blaze? Blaze? Where the hell are you?!" Rayme said looking around the lounge area. Blaze was no where to be seen. "Damnit! Where the hell'd she…..uh, oh….." Rayme looked over towards the other end of the couch, where Blaze was sitting on the ground, in front of a man and his pet. 

"Sooo, where're you punkidelic surfer dudes from?" Blaze slurred drunkly. The two stared at her. "Awwwe, come on! You's guys can tell *hic* me." Blaze said falling onto her back. "Tell meeeee!!!" Blaze said pointing her finger at them, while still lying on the ground. The man looked at his pet and raised an eyebrow. "She's just about worse than you when you're drunk." he said to his pet. It glared back at him while the man smirked. 

"BLAZE!! WHAT ARE YOU?! Oh, really sorry about this. She's just, uh, well, she's drunk." Rayme said. "Thank you Captain Obvious." the man's pet mumbled. Rayme glared at the pet. "Hey, you're the guy who we met in the Under-" Rayme began before the man's fury orange rabid rodent thingy clamped an orange paw over her mouth. "Shut the hell up!" it hissed. "Yeah, we were them. Don't talk about the you-know-what." the man said. Rayme nodded. 

"Hey Rayme, I know my A B C's. WATCH!!! A B W T S G Y D C M P I O N B Z E X F J K Q U S E G A T P I F C O E K A T E A T S K E A S Q U E E N A T E T O R N T N T D Y N O M I T E W T!!!! SEE I KNOW MY ABC'S!!" Blaze said sitting up. Rayme rolled her eyes and smacked Blaze on the head. "OWE, bitch…. That hurt!" whined Blaze, who was somewhat sober. Rayme sighed. "It's amazing what a smack in the head will do." She said with a sweat drop. "I agree…." the man said looking at his pet. 

"DON'T GO THERE JAK!! I'M WARNING YOU!!" it yelled. "Oh, Dax. Would I do that to you?" Jak asked in a sympathetic tone. "Yes.." Daxter said shyly. "You're right." Jak said and smacked Daxter for no reason. "Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but you're Jak right?" Rayme asked the man. "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. Depends on who's asking." he said. 

"Rayme, lets go back to the room. I'm getting a really bad vibe." Blaze said glaring at the man. He glared back. "Why?" "Let's go!" "fine…." Rayme whined getting up. Both girls headed for the elevators, leaving a stunned and confused Daxter. Jak glared at Blaze's departing figure.

"I know you." Jak said to Blaze, standing up. Blaze turned around. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I don't know you. I haven't even seen you before….well, when I was talking to Torn yes, but otherwise no. I don't know you. Oh, and then there was the time when I was drunk and I started talking to you…..wait….that was earlier today. Oops…" Blaze said. Jak narrowed his eyes. "You're lying." he said still glaring. Blaze put her weight on her left foot, and stood with a hand on her hip. Rayme stood there, looking at Blaze in a confused look. 

"Blaze…..what does he mean? You never told me….." Rayme began softly. "I am not lying, boy. I suggest you beat it, before I call the Guard." Blaze said acidly motioning to the bar tender to start dialing the Krimzon Guard. Jak didn't speak for a while. Blaze smirked and began walking away.

"It was two years ago. You lied to me. You said that you would set me free." Jak said. Blaze stopped dead in her tracks. The people who had begun to stop what they were doing and watched suddenly grew more interested. 

~~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back!*!*!*!*!*!*

"You…." he began weakly. Blaze shushed him immediately. "Don't talk." she said. He looked at her in a confused way. "Here." Blaze said quietly, giving him some water from a pitcher that was left on a small table. She smiled faintly, putting the now empty pitcher down. 

Before Blaze really knew what she was doing, she was unlatching one of the leg straps. Through the corner of her eye, Blaze could see that he was trying as best as he could to look over and see what she was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Shhh. I'm planning on getting you out." Blaze whispered, brushing some stray hair from her face. 

There was a slam behind them. Blaze stood up quickly and looked to see who it was. It was another guard. "What are you doing with the prisoner?" he asked. "I heard some strange noises and thought I'd check it out." Blaze lied. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Worried that I'd let him, if he was trying to escape get away? I am one of the best gun-men around here you know." she said with a smirk. She turned to the boy. "Tomorrow, you escape." Blaze mouthed to the boy. A slight glint of hope shone in his brilliant blue eyes. 

Blaze walked back to her room to find a guest. It was Baron Praxis, the man behind all this. He obviously caught word of what she had done. "I've been thinking," he began picking up a picture of Blaze's deceased mother. "I have the feeling that you're not settling your urge to see people suffer, sooo tomorrow you get to do the honors." he finished. She looked at him suspiciously. "The honors of what?" Blaze asked. "The honors of pumping that prisoner full of Dark Eco." Praxis said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Blaze jerked away a little. "Th-Thank you sir." she said looking down at the floor. Blaze could feel him smile, then he left her room, and she climbed into bed, and tried to sleep.

The next morning, Blaze walked down the grim hallways towards her worst nightmare. Praxis was already there, having one of his men charge up the machine. He smiled at her, as Blaze made my way up some stairs onto the platform. 

The bastard Praxis showed her what to do and she lowered the Dark Eco charged prong towards the boy. He gazed into her blue eyes, trying to find why she was doing this, or if this was just part of the plan. Blaze looked at him gravely and pushed the button that allows Dark Eco surge through his body. Blaze felt hot tears weld up, but she would not let them fall.

"YOU BITCH!! WHY DID YOU BETRAY MEE?! YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!" he screamed. She had forgotten about the loose leg strap, and unfortunately he remembered and kicked it as hard as he could. His now free leg hit Blaze's ankle straight on. She heard her bones snap as she fell to the ground. Blaze cried out in pain, and her tears fell. Some guards stopped the machine and re-strapped his leg, then turned the machine on high. The rest of the guards helped her get up and carried her to the hospital wing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*

Blaze's right ankle throbbed dully as she remembered. "Y-Y-You……you're still alive?!" Blaze said through the shivers of happiness and the painful memories. Jak smirked wickedly. "Alive and well, no thanks to you." he sneered. "You don't know what happened….I-" "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Jak shouted, cutting Blaze off. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this…" he said, his voice trembling a bit. "Rayme, get away from here." Blaze said softly to Rayme. She took a few steps away. 

Blaze watched Jak's movements closely. Analyzing what his move is going to be. Jak smirked and took out his Vulcan and aimed at Blaze. The crowd panicked and ran for cover. Blaze whipped out her Peace Keeper 2 and aimed it at Jak, finger on the trigger. Jak fired his gun and Blaze ran and hid behind a wall, nearly being hit with the streams of bullets. "You scared?" Jak shouted out, ceasing his fire. Blaze jumped out from hiding and fired the secondary firing mode, releasing a neon green high powered link stream, knocking the gun from Jak's hands. "That's enough." Blaze said putting her gun away. "Give up boy. Your gun needs repair." she said again and started walking away. "Oh, and sorry if I hit your hand. I didn't have a full Link Charge so it tends to be a bit shaky. If I _did_ hit your hand, bandage it immediately and don't try to use it for a while." with that, Blaze and Rayme walked up the stairs to their room.

Jak looked at his hand as it started to burn and his flesh smoked a bit. Daxter cringed, jumping off his shoulder and grabbing his gun. "Let's get that taken care of." Daxter said leading the way to their room. Jak flinched in pain, and grabbed his wrist.

"Blaze……do you know him?" Rayme asked, standing by the mirror in their room. Blaze sat down on her bed and nodded. "Yeah. Two years ago." Blaze began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~End Chapter 2

Inu65: *evil grin* I know I'm evil. I had to put a cliffy here eh? Right when you thought you'd get a full explanation.

Jak: I hate you….

Inu65: I know you do! ^_~ ok, about Blaze's guns that will be showing up every now and then, I will have a small section explaining them in every chapter that they're in.

Peace Keeper2- small but deadly, the Peace Keeper2 has two firing modes. The First firing mode releases Link Charges or plasma, while the secondary uses a switchable energy matrix. This matrix enables the weapon to register friend or foe upon contact with the swirling green beam and change properties accordingly. When the beam comes in contact with the foe it can inflict serious injury and death within seconds.

Inu65: well, that's basically it…..for now…..OH OH, OH! 

Jak: now what?

Dark Jak: *left eye twitching**starts singing Radar Love by Golden Earring**

Jak: 0.o I didn't teach him that…..

Bunny_BB: *innocent look* it wasn't meee… ok fine…I did it…. *starts singing with Dark Jak*

Inu65: if ya wanna take a look at the characters that are gonna be poppin in, check out my work at DeviantART.com look for DarkerSideoftheMoon. Yup, that's me! So long for now! 


	3. It Seemed Like a Dream

Trust and Betrayal

Inu65: well, it's me…..again….

Jak: *sarcastically* Yeeeaay……

Inu65: well, don't have any reviews at the moment. That makes me sad. =( well, I'm just gonna start written then.

Wait…just got one!

Fire Storm: OMG!!! I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT UNTIL NOW! I meant to have it Queen, Nate, Torn!! Oh my god! And this chapter has stuff about Blaze. Rayme's coming later.

Trust and Betrayal Chapter 3, It Seemed Like a Dream

"Yeah…..two years ago…." Blaze said, looking to the floor. "What do you mean?" Rayme said. Blaze closed her eyes and sat for a moment. "Blaze……come on Blaze…..tell me, please? You never told me anything about you're past, other than you fell and broke your ankle in the Guard." Rayme said.

The two heard voices coming down the hall. "Gees, man. You really need that checked out! It doesn't look healthy!" a voice said. "I'll live." another voice answered. Blaze and Rayme heard a door open and slam shut, the foot steps of them inside their room, and a loud thump as one of them fell onto their bed.

"Come on Blaze….tell me!" Rayme urged. Blaze sighed heavily. "Ok fine. I'll tell." she said taking a deep breath. Rayme pulled up a chair and listened in. 

"I never had a childhood. My mom died when I was really small and my dad used to beat me. When I was 18, I joined the Krimzon Guard, but not without killing that bastard father of mine. I was the head weapon specialist and people say I have to be one of the most talented guns men of this time, but I couldn't crave my lust of killing. All those years of being beaten, being helpless, crying in the dark, fearing my father and wishing my mother hadn't died. All those things built up inside me, and the only way for me to relieve the pain, was to kill people." Blaze began, closing her eyes again, not wanting to cry, but the tears stung, wanting to over flow from her blue eyes. "Even though I specialized with the gun, that's not what the used me for. I had to help torture this poor boy, and study his reactions to Dark Eco. I've always loved to see people suffer at the end of my Hell Raiser of my Peace-Keeper, but not like this. I cried every night, wishing that it was all a terrible dream that I would soon wake up from, and be beaten by my father."

The people in the other room could hear what was being said through the walls. Both kept an ear pressed to the wall to hear all, being extremely quiet.

"One night, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to help him. I went to the place where the kept him, and untied on of his leg straps. But another Guard came and caught me off guard, so I had to lie. After he left, I went, forgetting about one strap undone. When I got back to my room, Praxis was there and he told me I got to do the honors. Although I found no honor in it. The next day, I went down and was ready to risk my life for that boy, I was ready to set him free and distract the Guards so he could get away, but that's not what happened." Blaze said swallowing hard, a stray tear rolling down her face. "Praxis was there and showed me how to work the machine. I will never forget the look in the boy's eyes, that thrill of hope that shone, then, the look of hatred and betrayal as I turned the lever to allow Dark Eco surge through his veins. His cries, his screams, I can't get them out of my head. They haunt me, and will forever do so." Blaze said, choking on tears. She lost the fight to keep her tears in, and she began to sob heavily, hot tears streaming down her tattooed face. 

"Blaze….it's ok……" Rayme said trying to comfort Blaze, but nothing worked.

"Jak…..is that what you were talking about earlier in the bar?" Daxter asked quietly. Jak gritted his teeth, trying to keep his anger inside.

"He kicked his loose leg, and shattered my ankle. That's the truth about my ankle…….after that, I was told I probably couldn't walk after that, so I was released from the Krimzon Guard. Why they didn't kill me, I'm not sure. They released me a year and a half ago. I was certain that the boy had died. I'm terribly happy that he's alive, but my only fear now, is that he's going to live up to what he said to me that day when I betrayed him. I'm afraid that he's going to take revenge in the only way he knows how……death." Blaze finished.

"Oh….I didn't know. I see why you never told me. I'm sorry I made you bring up painful memories. I didn't mean to-" "It's ok. I'd never forget. His words are scarred into my memory, and my ankle…….that'll never heal. That's why I can't wear boots, but I have to go bare foot." Blaze said. She smirked. "It's amazing how grownup he looks…..just two years too. Well….1.5 years for me at least." she added.

The two in the other room stepped away from the wall, and Jak sat on the bed. "Jak, you ok pal?" Daxter asked, seeing Jak grab his burned hand. "You're hand hurtin ya?" Daxter asked again, watching Jak massage his hand a bit. He still didn't answer, but Daxter could tell he was deep in thought. 'What's he thinking about. It's not like him to think this long. AND HE'S NOT JUST GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT CAUSE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!! WHY THE HELL IS HE SO DAMN QUIET!?!' Daxter thought. "Jaaaak…..talk ta me. Come on pal." Jak still didn't answer, but fell on his back and closed his blue eyes. 'Ch…..that's just great. He's gonna go ta sleep on me……might as well do the same thing…..' Daxter thought curling up on Jak's chest. (AAAAWWE! I JUST HAD TA PUT IT IN!)

Blaze laid on her bed, and turned onto her side, facing the wall. She buried her head into the down pillows and pulled the comforter over her head. Rayme still sat on the chair, and turned her head towards the door. She sighed heavily and climbed up to the top bunk. "Well, we had a very _fun_ day……I really like your friend Torn. He's an ok guy." Rayme said. Blaze sighed heavily. "Yeah, but I guess we was really busy, otherwise he would have talked more." Blaze said. "That's ok. You know, he kinda reminds me of someone…..I don't know. Maybe it's because I grew up with Erol." Rayme said. "You grew up with Erol? HE'S A FUCKING SHOW OFF! Plus he's an asshole." Blaze. "I thought I told you I did!" Rayme said leaning over the side of her bunk. "You did? Oh, oops! Forgot!" Blaze said smiling, her eyes shining. "You forget too easily!" "SO WHAT?!" "Never mind….." "WHAT?!" "I said never mind!" "RAYME! TELL ME!! IT'S YOUR TURN TO TELL! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Blaze shouted. Rayme rolled her eyes and laid on her bunk. "I'll tell ya tomorrow, ok? We have to get some sleep, cause we've got a big day tomorrow." Rayme said closing her eyes. "Like what?" "Driving lessons….." Rayme said. "DRIVING LESSONS?!?!?! OOOH, NO! Rayme don't you remember the last time you tried to teach me how to drive? PEOPLE WERE KILLED, INJURED, THINGS WERE DESTROYED, **_THINGS THAT COSTED HUNDREDS HAD TO BE REPLACED!!_**" Blaze shouted. "Too bad. Blaze needs driving lessons." with that, Rayme shut the lamp off above her bunk and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End

Inu65: sorry for the really short chap. Couldn't think of anything else.

Jak: thank god…..

Blaze: on time at band camp this kid……blew up. It was cool.

Rayme: WHAT THE HELL?! THAT DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH….oh never mind….

Inu65: ok, next cha-

Jak: NOOOOOOOO!!! I WANNA GIVE IT!!

Dark Jak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO LAUGH AT YOU!!!! NOOOO! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO LAUGH AT YOU!!!

Inu65: you stole that from Nicholas at school didn't you…..that time you followed me……*mumbles 'god damned stalker monkey…..'*

Dark Jak: *nod, nod, nod*

Inu65: fine….Jak go ahead and give the preview thingy.

Jak: yes…..

Dark Jak: NOOO! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO-GAAAAAH!!! *falls into pit of rabid fan girls on crack*

Preview!: Well, the truth comes out. Doesn't matter what she says, I'm still going to kill her for what she did. Anyway, this doesn't sound good. From what me Dax had heard, Blaze is a reckless driver! It might be fun to see her kill herself that way. I would get my revenge none the less. Next time on Trust and Betrayal, _Driving Lessons and Secrets To Tell!_ and go leave me alone. I've had a rough day…… *gets hit in the head by a bowling ball the size of Russia* @_@


	4. Attention! Important update

I know you're not supposed to do this, but this is a brief note letting everyone know that I will be rewriting this story.  
I've been getting really tired of looking at my old, horrific writing and I've gotten back into my Jak and Daxter craze.

So, I have finished the first chapter and I will replace it. I am going to make a new story to reduce confusion, and for people to laugh at my old works. It's sometimes amusing. So, it'll still be entitled "Trust and Betrayal", possibly with a "Redone" added.

Thank you all for reviewing my story and lasted through the horrid grammar. I promise things'll be better, but I do warn you, the newer version is a bit darker and more mature. I will be rating it M for violence and language. I've grown quite fond of writing violent scenes and Blaze has evolved into a foul mouthed little girl.


End file.
